Mind Altered
by TragediesPainfulKiss
Summary: During an altercation with Sirius, whilst he is teaching his fifth years, Severus loses his memory. Severus is regressed to the mind of a three year old, whilst still in his adult body. GOOD Slytherins.
1. Chapter 1

Ardens Sectis- Burning Cut

Et Omnem Sanguinem- Removal of all blood

Sanguinem Ulcus- Boil the Blood

Semper Dolor- Forever Pain

Aliquando- Madden

Obstrepant- Deafen

Abominatio Est Paralysi- Horror Paralysis

Gaudete- Break

Auferat Animo- Remove the Mind

Tollere Dolor- Remove the Pain

Desine Omnis Sanguis- Stop All Bleeding

Effugio- Escape (wandless)

Evanescunt- Disappear (Wandless)

Communis Omnium- Project Everything

Animo Reddere- Return the Mind

Cruciatus Reversal Potion- To be used in tandem with the spell Animmo Redere.

Near perfect results when tested on Mandrakes subjected to aforementioned curse.

Causes extreme pain, however, and succeeds only in driving subjects into a lesser extent of madness.

Potential Ingredients to offset such effects?

Phoenix Tear? Phoenix Song- how to bottle?

Lycanthropy Reversal Potion- Completed.

Still HIGHLY dangerous to undergo reversal,

high death rates due to shock at the pain. Find way to lessen the anguish.

(See Cruciatus Reversal Spell?)

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You _have _to return Professor Snape's notebook!" Hermione sounded outraged that Harry had yet to return the book Snape had left behind in Grimmauld Place two days before School started up again. "It looks very important!" She huffed.

"If it was so important he wouldn't have left it behind." Ron countered, flipping a page carelessly and ripping it a bit.

"He looked awful excited while he was working on it at Sirius's." Hermione argued. "And he'll be really upset when he finds out you took it."

"He didn't take it." Ron pointed out. "He left it behind, and besides Sirius and Remus were rifling through it too."

"That doesn't make it okay!" Hermione sighed.

"Don't be angry with us!" Harry insisted, pushing the book toward Hermione and opening to the page that revealed the notes on Lycanthropy and the Cruciatus curse. "Be angry at Snape- look, he's keeping all this information secret!" Harry was outraged at the git for keeping such discoveries secret.

Hermione looked unsure, but when Ron and he pleaded, she started to read. "Look you two, it says it is not yet ready." She defended, pointing out the very spot. "It says both potions still cause death. Did you even read it all, or did you just jump to conclusions?"

"Well, if he's so close to a cure he should send it to someone who can make it work." Ron muttered.

"Professor Snape is the leading authority on potions at the moment, Ron. And I'm sure if he had his notebook back he could finish his work. Remember how excited he was at Grimmauld Place- I think he finally figured out what he needed to offset the pain. And he _needs _his notebook so he can see his notes. If anyone is keeping these discoveries from the people who needs them, it's you two."

"Whose side are you on?" Harry demanded. "Look- do you see this list of spells? The whole front side is filled with all these awful dark spells and potions!"

"The first half!" Hermione sighed. "But look, the newer spells listed are good ones." She flipped to the second half of the muggle notebook, which was the potions side and went to its back. "The same with the potions." She shook her head. "I'm tired of getting in trouble because of you two- return the book to him yourself or I'll go to his office and tell him you've got it! As it is he's already going to be furious- especially when he sees all the _additions _you've made." By additions she meant crude pictures and phrases that would surely earn them detentions.

Harry and Ron both sighed collectively. "Fine." Harry caved. "But we're just going to give it to Remus and have _him _return it."

Hermione rolled her eyes but let the matter rest, returning to her own book on Arithmancy theory leaving Ron and Harry to discuss quidditch.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000Sirius grinned as he walked the halls of Hogwarts, enjoying his freedom. Snape's muggle notebook was in his hands, ready to be reluctantly returned at Remus's, Hermione's, and Molly's insistence and threats to tell Albus if he didn't. Of course, said notebook now had a great many additions added to it, along with the ones Harry and Ron had already made. Not to mention he'd jinxed the book, the minute Snape touched it he would be in great pain as an uncomfortable painful itch would overtake him. Which was why Sirius was now careful to avoid making skin contact with the book, he was careful to use his sleeves to hold the notebook.

He shook his head, wondering how the students could fear Snape. Especially the Gryffindor's. And his own godson was so fearful that he begged Remus to return the book. Unfortunately for Snape, Remus had been busy and Sirius had been all too eager to deliver the package to Snape. Before Molly had time to even begin to convince him it could wait until Remus was not busy, Sirius had grabbed the book and taken off. He was eager to show the students just why they shouldn't be afraid of Snape. Some good old Marauding was called for.

He was whistling happily, already down in the dungeons. The closer he came to the potions classroom, the loudy his whistling became. Not that he was out of hearing shot of the rest of the castle, he didn't have to fear Minerva spotting him and demanding to know what he was doing. Yes, Sirius was going to have a fun day. And so were the Gryffindor's currently being tortured by Snape. Some good old fashioned harassment was in order...although he'd have to be careful about it, Snape was a force to be reckoned with when he wasn't being ganged up on.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus was in a foul mood. He was absolutely enraged, so much so that he didn't even bother to take it out on the students for fear he'd go too far. He simply assigned them a simple essay and allowed them to work on during class. There would be no exploding or melting cauldrons to infuriate him.

He scrawled an overly large T on a seventh years paper, wondering where the hell his book could possibly be. He had the missing information, now all he needed was his notes so he could properly utilize it. But where was said book! He had had it at Grimmauld Place, writing in it while he waiting for the meeting to start. But he had asked Minerva, Albus, and Molly if they had seen the notebook, and all three had insisted it was not there. And none of them had any reasons to lie about it, they were all very tolerant of his attitude. Molly _had _seemed just as confused as he was when the book hadn't shown up and she herself claimed it had to be somewhere in Grimmauld Place. The woman had promised to look, but so far Severus had heard nothing regarding the whereabouts of his book. Which could only mean he had foolishly left it behind in the Forbidden Forest when he went to think, or some other equally foolish place. Severus's anger was fierce as always, even more so when it was directed toward himself. He bit his tongue sharply before making another essay with a D. He sighed heavily as Parkinson coughed a little. She was doing her best to keep quiet, because when he looked up her eyes were watering with the sheer effort to hold back the rest of them. He rolled his eyes and turned back to his paper, ignoring Pansy's great discomfort as tears streamed down her face in her effort to remain silent.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000Sirius entered the potions room, amazed at how gloomier Snape had managed to make it- he had hardly thought such a thing possible. A quick glance around assured him it's occupants were dismal as well, and one girl even had tears streaming down her face in what was clearly great discomfort. Oh yes, Sirius was going to have some fun. The only thing he wished he could account for was the fact that Snape had lighting fast reflexes. The git had his wand out before Sirius could even think of drawing his.

He smirked, knowing that it would irritate Snape to think he was unconcerned, and flipped open the muggle notebook. "I found your diary." He mocked, delighting when all eyes turned to him and Snape's face contorted in rage so fierce he couldn't even utter a single word. "Dearest Diary, today I found pleasure in the arms of Lucius Malfoy...Someday soon we shall be together." He scoffed, waving the notebook in Snape's face. "Tsk tsk tsk, Snivellus, what would the purebloods say if they knew how you were behaving? And would you look at this thing...it's muggle." He held the notebook out, grinning as all eyes focused on the book. "Let's see, what does it say on the inside of the cover?" He asked, flipping to said page as Snape's eyes widened momentarily in concern.

"What are you doing here, Black? And how did you get a hold of my notebook?" Snape drawled, his voice deadly and radiating heat.

"If I were you," Sirius threatened, "I'd keep my mouth shut and start begging I don't reveal your big secret."

"You are a former convict," Draco Malfoy sneered, "Like your word carries any weight." His eyes narrowed in a way very reminiscent of Lucius, and Sirius had to resist the urge to threaten the juvenile. "And my father will be hearing about your insult." He added, thrusting his chin up into the air.

"Oh, I hardly think you're father will still want to be mates with Snape when he finds out he's a half-blood." Sirius chucked the book at Draco, who barely caught it from smacking into his face. "That is the potions journal of the Half-Blood Prince." Sirius explained. "I did my research into the title, Malfoy. You're beloved professor is one of the very people you despise."

The room went deathly silent, and Snape just stood there with such a murderous look on his face, Sirius was almost certain the look would kill him if he remained under its scrutiny much longer.

"You've no proof of my heritage, Black." Snape finally recovered, raising his wand along with several Slytherin's in his direction. In return several Gryffindor's aimed their wands at Snape. "Now return my notes, and leave."

"I don't think so, Snivellus." Sirius yawned, though he was still wondering how he could escape this without causing a full out hex war between the two houses. Albus would definitely be pissed if he was the one that caused such a thing. He could get away harassing Snape a bit more, however, and so he goaded on. "See, the good house of Gryffindor will be able to handle your little posse of death-eaters in the making while I deal with you."

Snape smirked. "Deal with me, Black?" He mocked. "I know spells, dog, spells that would make suffering seem like pleasure in comparison to the raw agony I could inflict. Consider yourself lucky that at least one of us is mature and will not stoop to fighting in a crowded classroom full of volatile potions and their ingredients." He ripped the book from Draco's hands, flipping through him. His anger only increased. "I've been painfully close to curing insanity and lycanthropy, Black. And you go and scrawl over the notes with tasteless and crudely drawn scribbles?" He hissed, throwing the book down on the cold floor. "You're no more mature than the day you stepped foot on the Hogwarts Express for the first time!" He snapped.

"Ardens Sectis!" Sirius barked, jerking his wand at Snape who was quick to move. Not that he had had any need to, as Draco and several Slytherin girls had cast shields in front of him.

"Using my own spells against me, Black?" Snape snarled. "But that wouldn't be a first for you, would it?" His chest was heaving with rage. "Do you know what that spell does, how lethal it is? But then again, it's not unusual for you to do incredibly stupid things is it?"


	2. Chapter 2

Severus glowered at Black, finding it hard to comprehend just how immature Black could be. His anger was at nearly lethal levels now, and had this been a time when he was still lost to the dark, Sirius would not still be there with a smug look on his face. Black had not only insulted him, attacked him, stolen and marred his notes, but he had insulted his Slytherins and that was completely inexcusable to him.

"Did you know he was a _half-blood_, Draco?" Pansy's voice sounded disgusted, and sure enough when Severus turned his head to look, her face was scrunched up in a most unbecoming manner.

"Does your father know?" Greg asked, looking at Severus as if he were something utterly vile.

"Oh, how quick your little snakes are to desert you." Sirius mocked. "And I though Slytherin was the house where you made your true friends..." He was very much the bully again as put on a fake pout. "Where's all that house loyalty now?"

"It's right here!" Eponine Rosier sprang from her desk at the same time most of the rest of the Slytherin's did their wands aimed directly at Sirius's face, uncaring that the Gryffindor's wands were aimed at their faces.

"Leave Black," Severus snarled, feeling betrayed as he spotted the Slytherins that weren't standing ready to aid him, their faces marked with obvious disgust and betrayal. "It would be a shame if you were to be sent to Azkaban again, wouldn't it?"

"Are you threatening me?" Black demanded, his face coloring dark red.

"No, fool." Severus patronized. "I'm only pointing out what will happen if you dare send another hex my way."

"You don't think I won't do it?" Black laughed, clearly unsettled at being called out. "You think I'm afraid of you?"

"The Sirius Black I know never _did _attack when the odds weren't in his favor." Severus growled, smirking as Black lowered his wand in defeat. Turning back to his class he glowered, prepared to launch off on a lecture, when he heard Black attack him from behind in his cowardice.

"Auferat Animo!" Black snarled. "Gaudete!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000Albus had had a hunch that all was not well in Severus's classroom, and had hurried his pace as he half-ran to said room. The sight that greeted his eyes would have turned his hair gray had it not already been so. Several Slytherin's were kneeling over Severus's desk, while a very buff Vaisey was struggling to keep a hold of a very irate looking Sirius. Vasiey's brute strength was not enough to keep Sirius contained, and Albus quickly concluded that it was Draco Malfoy's spell that kept Sirius from overcoming Vasiey's tight grip.

While all this was happening in a section off the room _not _covered in potion resulting from overturn cauldrons, a very different row was happening. Slytherin boys were standing in front of the Slytherin girls, protecting the few females from their house who weren't hovering near the desk. Hexes flew from both Gryffindor girls and boys toward the Slytherins and the Slytherins tossed them back while at the same time nervously casting looks back toward the desk.

"Stop!" Theodore Nott was yelling over the ruckus, his face twisted in worry and slight pain. "Stop!" He raised his wand. "PLUVIAE!" He hollered, causing the whole classroom to be caught in a ferocious downpour that soon had everyone lowering their wands in confusion.

"What in the world is going on in here!?" It was Albus's turn to holler, and as he strode into the room everyone fell silent and looked fearful. Sirius honestly looked as if he was about to run from the room, but when he saw Albus's sharp look he averted his eyes away from the door and focused instead on the rapidly flooding floor. He could hardly believe fifth years would act like this. "Where is Professor Snape?" He demanded, his concern high as Severus was one Albus never thought would let his class get so out of control.

"Oh please, don't yell." Eponine Rosier begged, surprising Albus as Slytherin's never begged.

"You're scaring him." Tracey Davis explained, gesturing behind the desk where quiet sniffling could be heard.

"Who is beneath the desk?" Albus asked, lowering his voice to appease the Slytherin females who were making shushing noises and babbling soft nonsense as if it were a small child under the desk.

"It's Professor Snape." Draco's face was pinched in panic. "He turned his back and _he_," Draco gestured violently at Sirius failing to look innocent, "hexed him or jinxed him or cursed him or something."

"Snape was antagonizing him!" Harry was quick to counter, her nose bleeding and at a funny angle.

"Snape threatened him with Dark magic!" Dean Thomas was quick to add.

"After _he _came in and started harassing him!" Eponine Rosier hissed back before quickly returning to whomever was crying softly beneath the desk.

"It was self-defense you bint!" Seamus threw back, seeming to forget that the headmaster was present.

"That was _not _what happened, and you know it!" Hermione snapped, flicking her wand to fix Harry's nose.

"ENOUGH!" Albus barked, startling the whole class into silence easily as he was never one to yell. "Now, clear the way and let me see to whoever is under the desk." He ordered, waiting for the young ladies to move.

"Please, Headmaster." Lyra Baker was speaking quietly. "He is already _very _frightened..."

"Ms. Baker, clear the way and let me through." He repeated.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Albus gently snaked his way through the crowd of Slytherin females, and knelt in front of the desk to see a hunched up Severus, his hands over his head and his knees drawn up with his face buried in them. Shaking with nearly silent sobs, he was pressed as tightly as he could be against the back of the desk.

"Severus? Severus!" Albus's voice was full of concern, Severus _never _showed emotions like this.

"Please, sir. Keep your voice _low._" Daisey Hinler reminded.

Albus nodded, recognizing the wisdom of the advice as Severus had flinched violently at his raised voice. "Severus, it is me, Albus." He purred. "What are you doing beneath your desk? Isn't it dark and cold?" He asked softly. "It's awful silly to be beneath a desk, isn't it?"

No reply, the man seemed to press even further into the back of the desk if that was possible. His cries quieting as if he was almost afraid.

"Severus, you remember me. It's Albus." Albus tried again, reaching out a comforting hand. He was rewarded with whimpering as Severus sniffled and tried hard to remain out of reach of the hand.

"Headmaster, please let us try again." Lyra begged. "I had him talking with me a moment ago."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus shivered, and pushed himself against the back of the desk, trying his hardest not to bump his arm because it hurt really badly when he moved it. It almost felt like it had been broken again, and he bit his lip. Father and Mother must have punished him, and then sent him here with all these people who were going to use their magic on him. He must have really messed up, for them to send him away, because Father always wanted him around so he could do his chores. And then a man with a powerful voice had entered the room and had made everyone be quiet...so that must mean he was in charge. And that meant he was going to do the most magic on him. He knew he was wrong, and was going to be in bigger trouble, but he was really too scared to move from under the dark desk.

"Se...Sev...Severus? It's me again. It's Lyra."

The soft voice from before came closer, and he peeked up to see the girl with nearly white curls and big blue eyes. She wasn't scary, and he was almost sure she would be the one who hurt him the least. He wanted to keep her happy so she would be easy on him, so he nodded to show was listening. "Lyra?" He repeated, wondering why she had such a hard time saying his name.

"Yes, that's it." She grinned kindly. "I bet all that noise scared you, hmm?" She asked. "I know it scared me." She added, a warm look on her face. Severus thought she looked like the mummy's he saw smiling down at their kids when his mother let him outside to collect firewood.

"Lyra trouble too?" He asked, wondering what such a nice girl could do to make her parents bring her here too. "Come hide?" He asked, willing to share his hiding place.

"No, Lyra isn't in trouble. And neither is Severus." Lyra shook her head and her curls bounced. "We don't have to hide." She insisted.

"No hide?" Severus asked, feeling sad that this girl wanted to trick him into thinking he was safe when he clearly wasn't. He though they could maybe be friends. "But Severus trouble." He pointed out. "Everyone use wand to make hurt."

"Severus isn't in trouble." A blonde boy was kneeling beside Lyra now, and he wanted to hide from the face but he didn't because Lyra didn't seem scared of him. "I'm Draco, Severus. I'm a friend of Lyra's."

"Draco." Severus repeated, relaxing a bit as the boy grinned.

"Exactly." Draco nodded. "And I promise that you aren't in trouble, okay? But I would really like it if you would come out from under there so we can take you to Madam Pomfrey. She'll fix your arm, wouldn't that be nice? It looks painful, I bet it hurts. But she can make it all better."

"Everyone use wand to make hurt." Severus pointed out. "Crucio me."

Severus saw Lyra's face turn more pale. "Severus, nobodies mother or father is here so nobody is going to get crucioed." She whispered.

Severus blinked. If he came out now he wouldn't be crucioed! Probably he'd only get a belting and a few stings. That wasn't so bad. He moved and started to crawl out with one arm, holding his owie one so that it didn't dangle funny and hit anything. As soon as he crawled out he started to remember how scary everyone was. They were all staring at him, and some of them were bloody. He whimpered, and sat up, clinging unto Lyra's robes and hiding his face in the folds of the fabric.

He heard a soft chuckle, and then felt a hand ruffle his hair. "Severus," It was the powerful man's voice, "It appears we have a small problem." The voice was softer than before, and Severus peeked out from Lyra's robes.

"Me problem." Severus said, already knowing that he was a nuisance.

"Oh no, dear boy." The man was old and his bones made cracking noises and he kneeled in front of him. "You see, Severus. I have some candy for you, but I simply can't give it to you when you're hiding your face in Lyra's robes."

"No candy." Severus argued. "No eat when bad."

Albus frowned heavily and Severus hoped he hadn't made the man angry enough to strike him. It didn't take much for people to hit him, and they hit for a lot less than talking back.

"No. Severus is a very good person." Albus insisted, smiling warmly. "And Draco is right. Madame Pomfrey _will _fix your arm, and I bet she just can't wait to see you." The grin got wider. "I even bet Lyra and Draco will walk with us."

Severus bit his lip but nodded. Clearly they were going to lock him up in a trunk of take him to a room where people would take pictures and touch, but he figured it best not to argue with them because if he argued too much he would just get hit more. And he didn't dare cry anymore, because he was never allowed to cry.


	3. Chapter 3

Albus was greatly perturbed as Lyra helped Severus to his feet and grabbed onto his hand. Severus's eyes were wide and filled with fear and tears, but he seemed to scared to let them fall. SOmething was clearly wrong with him, and Albus turned to Sirius with a smile on his face. "Sirius, I would very much like to see you in my office in a few hours." He said it in a sunny tone, but his eyes were daggers as he looked at Sirius while Draco was busy scooping up Severus's wand from beneath the desk. "And as for the rest of you, you will go to your respective dorms and wait to be dealt with. You are all dismissed. Now go." He was relieved when the Gryffindor's hurried out, Sirius looking petulant, but silent. The Slytherin's were slower, but with some coaxing from Lyra and Draco, they agreed to be shooed away to the dungeons.

"Come on now, Severus." Lyra smiled, getting him up to his feet and grabbing his hand firmly.

Severus simply nodded, looking fearful of his surroundings and fearful of arguing against their requests. Severus even looked afraid of him, which hurt very deeply but he still smiled at Severus in an attempt to convince him that all was okay. Severus's only response to the smile was to press closer to Lyra, tears leaking from his eyes until Draco placed himself between Severus and Albus. It didn't stop the tears, but at least they were able to walk him out of the room toward the hospital wing. Of course, they used a secret tunnel. It wouldn't do to terrify the poor man even more than he already was.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus was silent, even when they went through a very dark tunnel and came up into a room with lots of beds. He kept his eyes on the floor, not liking how many rooms he was being taken to. He'd much rather be back beneath the desk, because there hadn't been anything scary beneath there. And now there was some old woman hurrying toward them, her face angry.

"Just what happened in Severus's classroom, Albus? There is a dozen students in here!" She barked, hands on her hips.

"His slytherin's attacked my gryffindors!" Another older woman yelled. "That's what happened."

Severus pressed closer to Lyra, who looked angry when the second woman began to speak. "Shush." Lyra comforted rubbing his shoulder gently. But he was scared, the two women were obviously angry with him and that was just two more people who wanted to hurt him. He was going to be really sore by the time he was thrown in his trunk. And he wasn't even sure if any of the trunks here were the same size as his. What if they were smaller? He was already getting too fat for his one back home. He had to bend in funny angles before the lids was slammed shut, or otherwise he'd be hexed for being uncooperative. He bit his lip, he didn't really want to bend with his arm broken, but what could he do about that? He thought about using his magic to fix it, but thought better of it. That wasn't allowed and he'd really be punished for that. So he kept quiet, squeezing his eyes shut so he wouldn't flinch when he was hexed. Flinching wasn't allowed either, he wasn't allowed to be a sissy.

"Oh Minerva, honestly, it's _not _always the Slytherin's." The second witch retorted. "Oh, and what's happened here?" Her voice sounded concerned, and Severus dared to peek out from beneath half-closed eyes. She was staring at him, everyone was. He didn't much care it, and hid his face in Lyra's shoulder.

"Severus?" The woman who wasn't called Minerva sounded close now. "It's me Poppy. What's happened? Won't you let me look at you? You're arm must be awfully sore."

He turned his head to look at her, but knew better than to ask for something. Especially something like healing. That was just asking for a beating and Severus had no desire to add to the punishment he was sure was going to be his worst yet.

"Come on now, sit on the bed." Poppy smiled. "It's nice and soft."

Severus didn't want to move from Lyra or Draco's side, but she pulled him gently to the bed. He was very happy when she sat beside him and Draco stood on his other side. These two people seemed nice, and seemed like they would at least try to make them not hurt him so bad. There was an old lady who lived a few houses away from him that always tried to make his father not hit him so hard. It never worked, but it always made him feel good that someone tried to help him even when he was such an awful person.

The woman called Poppy waved her wand about him for a few minutes and frowned deeply. "Severus, please drink this." She accioed a potion and thrust it at him.

Severus scrunched his face up in confusion. Why was she giving him a sleeping potion? But he didn't dare argue, he quickly drank it, hoping if he started to obey quicker his punishment would lesson.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Albus finally breathed a sigh of relief when it became apparent Poppy had given Severus a sleeping draught. Severus barely had time to lie down on his side on the pillow, with Lyra's aid, before he was out.

As Poppy set to scanning Severus and healing him, Albus gestured for Minerva and the two teenagers to move a few feet back from Poppy's working space. Lyra seemed hesitant to leave her head of house, but with a firm look Draco was able to coax her away.

"I'd like a full account of what happened." Albus said sternly, earning dual glares for the teenagers.

"So you can completely disregard it?" Draco scoffed.

"See here," Minerva began, her finger out and already waving.

"It's simply the truth." Lyra argued, her eyes guarded. "The moment you walked in here you started to blame us. What's the point of sharing our side of the story?"

"Fifteen points from Slytherin for the attitude." Minerva barked.

"Draco, Lyra, _please_. Will you tell me what happened? I need to know so we can help Severus." Albus tried reasoning, wishing the Slytherin's could be just a bit more trusting.

"Sirius Black came into the classroom, waving some odd looking notebook around." Draco started, casting a nervous glance back at the still Severus. "Professor Snape demanded to know why he had his book and ordered him to leave."

"And of course he didn't." Lyra continued. "Black said something about Professor Snape being a half-blood, and Professor Snape said something about his immaturity and turned his back."

"And Black attacked him when his back was turned." Draco finished with a snarl.

"Why didn't anyone go for help?" Albus questioned.

"Granger tried to and so did Nott, but Potter and Weasley wouldn't let them leave the room. And when the girls gathered around the desk to try and check on Professor Snape Eponine tried to stun Black and keep him from leaving. And when the Gryffindor's saw her wand pointing at Black they all started to attack." Lyra set her face in a stoic mask, making it hard for anyone to tell if she was being truthful, much less determine how she felt about what had happened.

"Potter and several other students assure me that this confrontation happened in a much different manner." Minerva objected. "Albus you will have to determine this matter for yourself, I am far too angry to think clearly. I've taken 100 points from each house and assigned each student detention."


End file.
